A Guerra Muda - Capítulo 26: Dina (IV)
Trilha Sonora :I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't want to be friends... O Capítulo Dina estava bastante esperançosa, apesar de ter se irritado bastante com Evelise - a idiota atrevera-se a telefonar para ela, o que poderia comprometê-la, caso Evelise fosse descoberta e alguém a ligasse a Dina. As duas tiveram uma pequena discussão, mas, no outro dia, quando Dina se deitou com Maicon para assistir à entrevista, jamais teria pensado que as coisas pudessem sair dos eixos. 300px|center - Ah, Maique, querido, você teve a melhor ideia de todas! - Eu sempre tenho boas ideias, gata. - Com certeza! Como podem provar que a Laura está morta se ela aparece viva? Ah, a pequena Lise com certeza vai dar um show! - Olha lá, está começando! 300px|center A entrevistadora disse alguma coisa, e Evelise entrou. - Olha só, Maique! Está igualzinha àquela entojada da Laura! Faz meu estômago embrulhar só de ver! - Agradeça a mim, docinho. Na noite em que fui abduzida, eu tava na casa do Don conversando sobre a vida, o amor, essas coisas. Era uma noite morna e estrelada, daí a gente saiu pro terraço da casa para ver estrelas com a... luneta dele. - Eita, olha isso! Ela assumiu o caso com o Don! Maique, tô preocupada... não foi isso que a gente combinou! - Por que você liga pra ele? - Não ligo, mas não era pra ela botar mais caroço no angu. É claro que foi o Don que fez alguma coisa com a Laura, mas isso não é problema meu e eu não quero que se... Ok, que porcaria é essa? Eu não sabia isso sobre a Dina, mas faz sentido. Provavelmente eu nunca vou saber, né, mas quando a Dina chegou na cidade com a irmã, elas foram muito atiradas pra cima do meu marido. Na verdade, foi tipo quase um insulto em como elas foram logo se tacando em cima do Vladmir, simplesmente como se eu não notasse! Acho que alguém mandou a Dina para a cidade a fim de tirar o Vladmir de mim. - Oh oh... - Maicon e Dina arregalaram os olhos. Não, aquilo não era bom. - MAICON, QUE PORRA É ESSA? Me disseram que ele tava só a capa do batman quando morreu, acho isso muito suspeito. Tenho medo de que meus filhos e ele tenham se cercado de pessoas ruins. - EU VOU MATAR ESSA FAROFEIRA DESGRAÇADA!! Dina se levantou e foi até a televisão, enchendo-a de socos e pontapés enquanto gritava, grunhia, rosnava. 300px|center - Filha da mãe! Eu podia tê-la tornado milionária, mas ela preferiu me dar um golpe! Biscate! Periguete! Retardada! Eu estou ferrada! Maicon conseguiu abraçar a mulher, imobilizando-a ao mesmo tempo em que a aninhava, e Dina se largou em cima dele. 300px|center - Calma, gata! Vai ficar tudo bem! - COMO É QUE VAI FICAR TUDO BEM? Eu tô ferrada, Maique! A casa caiu! A casa despencou!! - Dina... - Você não está entendendo! Ela quase falou que fui eu quem matou o Vladmir! E ela nem parece a Laura! - Então vão dizer que ela não é a Laura... - FODA-SE, ATÉ LÁ EU JÁ VOU ESTAR ATRÁS DAS GRADES, PORQUE ELA PLANTOU A SUSPEITA! 300px|center Dina empurrou Maicon. - E você, tem alguma coisa de útil a dizer, ou só vai ficar falando meu nome como um retardado? - Olha, eu sei que você tá nervosa... - Eu não tô nervosa, meu querido, EU TÔ FODIDA! LOGO VÃO ESTAR BAIXANDO VÁRIAS VIATURAS AQUI, QUE NEM UMAS VAREJEIRAS, PRA ME LEVAR PRESA! A farofeira que você me arrumou ferrou com tudo, e agora eu tenho que ficar aqui pensando no que fazer enquanto você fica aí, com essa cara babona de michê! Aquilo ofendeu Maicon. 300px|center - Olha aqui, eu sei que você está nervosa, mas nada disso é culpa minha! - Se não fosse por você, eu não teria me metido nessa furada de colocar um cosplay de Laura pra aparecer no meio do deserto! - Quer escutar, uma vez só? Nada disso é culpa minha, e não te dá o direito de me ofender! - QUEM FINANCIA SUA CARREIRA DE MODELO, SEU INGRATO? - CALE A BOCA E ESCUTE! Pra mim já deu! - Como assim já deu? 300px|center - Estou cansado do seu mau humor, de você me culpar por tudo, e me tratar como se estivesse pagando por mim! Eu amo você porque amo você, não porque você tem dinheiro, mas você é incapaz de enxergar isso!! - Maique! Não diga uma coisa dessas, eu nunca pensei que estivesse... - mas na verdade, durante cada segundo, Dina nunca havia pensado que Maicon pudesse estar com ela por outra coisa além do dinheiro; ele era bonito demais para isso. Mas Maicon Wulfiger, o modelo, calmo, sensual, companheiro, era tudo o que ela mais amava em sua vida. Amara-o durante tantos anos, apenas contando com o fato de que nunca iria embora, e então percebeu, em um segundo apenas, que aquilo o que mais temia estava acontecendo. - Você não pode me deixar! - Eu não posso ficar aqui. Me deixe ir... Dina, me solte! O rapaz se vestiu e desceu as escadas, e Dina o seguia, chorando e gritando que ficasse, que esperasse, que ela ia mudar, seria outra pessoa, que as coisas iam melhorar. 300px|center - Maicon, você não pode me deixar! Por favor! Você é tudo o que eu tenho! Não sei como viver sem você! - Não tem mais jeito, Dina. Tem anos que a gente tá tentando, mas simplesmente não tem como! Eu estou de saco cheio! - Maicon, por favor! Eu tô implorando! Eu te amo, se você for embora não tenho mais motivos para ficar viva! Mas Maicon Wulfiger se limitou a empurrar Dina, com uma pequena repulsa. 300px|center Magoada, desiludida e morta de medo, ela andou sem objetivo algum pelos cômodos mofados da casa, tremendo. Não via nenhum dos três cadáveres, nenhum dos vários fantasmas, mas tinha certeza de que eles estavam em algum lugar, espionando, observando, recolhendo informações. Ninguém a amara como Maicon Wulfiger, não. Uma sucessão de atos ruins acontecendo, sim. Uma maré de azar. Pessoas injustas poderiam dizer que Dina pudesse estar sofrendo alguma espécie de vingança divina, ou qualquer idiotice semelhante. Colhendo o que plantou, é. Colhendo o que plantou... Seus pensamentos passaram para Ashtar, que lhe dissera algo sobre o semear ser espontâneo e a colheita obrigatória, mas, não, não era isso, não era esse o ponto. E então, Dina se lembrou. Melissa Andréa de Araxá, a Cigana Casamenteira. Ergueu os olhos, com ódio. Aquela bruxa desdentada dissera-lhe que ia terminar seus dias colhendo o que plantou. Só podia ser! - É macumba! - Dina disse, alto. 300px|center Correu até o closet e vestiu as primeiras roupas que encontrou, jeans velhos e uma camiseta verde. Colocou também um boné e óculos, porque havia chorado, e, além dos olhos vermelhos, tinha duas colunas de delineador e rímel cortando suas bochechas. Depois, foi para o lugar onde sabia que a encontraria - porque era o comentário geral que a Cigana Casamenteira voltara com sua carroça para Belavista depois de anos vagueando por outras cidades. Ali estava, em um canto bem isolado, o pequeno retângulo de madeira, que a bem da verdade mais parecia um trailer. Dina ia atrair a charlatã para o sobrado onde havia morado com Nina, e então a manteria presa ali até que retirasse a maldição. Mas era preciso dar à feiticeira motivos para ir até lá. Vou ter você de volta, Maique. Vou sim, pensava, o tempo todo. Dina chegou até a base de uma pequena escadinha e chamou pela cigana. 300px|center - OLÁ? TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? - EU SOU VELHA, NÃO SURDA! Entre, menina! - Melissa Andréa continuava a mesma. 300px|center Dina entrou. A Cigana estava sentada à mesa, e o pequeno cômodo onde atendia era muito bem decorado, com as paredes forradas com veludo e vários bibelôs. - Olá, Sra. Melissa Andréa... Talvez se lembre de mim... - Sim, eu me lembro de você. Sua irmã passa bem, suponho. - Então foi você, sua palhaça! - A minha irmã, Nina, morreu há 15 anos. - Ah, que pena. Veio ver o futuro, saber se há algum homem vindo aí? Ou, quem sabe, fazer as pazes com o passado? - Talvez esteja mais para a segunda opção, Melissa. A verdade é que parece que meu primeiro marido, o Miguel, não encontrou descanso, e continua perambulando pelo sobrado onde eu deixei a urna dele. - Um caso de fantasmas? 300px|center - Sim! Na verdade o que eu quero saber é se você tem alguma poção para exorcizá-los de lá... - Para depois eu telefonar dizendo que não sei usar, e você mesma precisar ir lá aplicar. - Na verdade não. Mas fiz um curso em Twinbrook, e posso tirá-lo de lá eu mesma. É claro que o serviço não sai barato. - Pago o preço que for necessário. - Certo, então vamos. 300px|center O plano estava indo muito bem. Dina e Melissa chegaram ao sobrado, que, por fora, lembrava desconfortavelmente o que fora há 15 anos. Dina mandara retirar alguns móveis dali, e tudo ficou vazio, exceto um quarto trancado que não puderam abrir, e que ela não quis mandar arrombar; e o banheiro, onde fechara uma janela. Era ali que Melissa ficaria. - Essa é a sala de estar. 300px|center - Não estou vendo a urna. - É porque não está aqui. Ela ficava aqui, mas pensei que devia mudar de lugar, e então coloquei no banheiro do segundo andar. - Bom, então vamos lá, não é como se eu tivesse tempo sobrando. Não tinha sido feliz naquela casa. Eram muito pobres, as duas, e as coisas pareciam não dar certo de jeito nenhum, até aparecer o Vladmir. Mas naquela casa ainda tinha Nina, ainda eram gêmeas, parecidas, parte uma da outra. Perder a sua gêmea é como perder uma parte do corpo, você nunca se acostuma completamente a ficar sem. Mas Nina não havia morrido em vão, não. Dina venceria, venceria aquela guerra a qualquer custo. Quantas guerras fossem necessárias. - O banheiro é aqui - ela disse para Melissa Andréa, que empurrou a porta e entrou. - Mas não tem nenhuma urna aqui! - É claro que não tem urna, velha idiota. Por que eu iria deixar uma urna funerária em um lugar que não frequento? 300px|center - O qu... - Apodreça aí! E aproveite que tem uma pia, ao menos não morre de sede! Dina bateu a porta e trancou. 300px|center - Ô, pode deixar de palhaçada! Abre essa porta agora!!! - Não vou abrir, e pode gritar à vontade. Vai ficar aí até me dar o que eu quero! - E o que é que você quer? - DESCUBRA! Os únicos sons que Melissa Andréa pode ouvir depois disso eram de marteladas na porta. Dina estava lacrando-a. Aprisione aquilo que te faz mal. Ia ficar tudo bem agora.